Gustav Heydrich
A poison weapon, also a cruel military commander. He attempts world unification together with his ally, Ouka Tadaomi. Appearance Gustav appears to be a man of muscular build, with blonde hair parted at the right, and purple eyes. On his right eye is a purple-colored scar that seems to be caused by a single slash. The lower half of his face is covered by a black gasmask decorated with what appears to look like fangs. His gasmask connects to a headphone-like earmuffs and two pipes to his poison tank. His original outfit is a red skin-tight bodysuit, worn below a black jacket with red and silver linings. He wears camouflage patterned chaps and black boots, along with steel plates protecting his knees. Over his left thigh is a strap holding seven tubes of a purple-colored liquid. He sports his military insignia on his jacket, belt, and tank. His tank itself is a complex structure with four pairs of exhale pipes (three smaller pairs, and a larger pair near the shoulders), a valve, and another three pairs of pipes containing purple liquid. One pair connects to his gasmask, a pair connects to his palms, and another pair ends with a steel clog each. Playstyle Gustav has the highest multiplier for both his Defense and HP in the entire game. He deals a good number of damage per hit due to his Attacker-par Attack multiplier, and he also moves very fast for a Tank, making him a Tank specialized in offense. While his HP gauge is hard to chip, he constantly loses life. No healing action within 30 seconds will cause in his own death, so his Hero Action must be used from time to time to keep him alive during battle, also to threaten surrounding enemies with active poison. Card Activation Speed The speeds below determine how fast the character uses the cards of that type, regardless of the card's individual cast speed. The speed is determined as either 'Slow', 'Normal' and 'Fast' Skills Hero Skill - Grausam Schmelz Gustav spreads poison to all enemies on the entire arena. After a short interval, enemies' health will be reduced to 10% of their max health (ignoring Guard Cards). Enemies using their Hero Skill or is on the spawn platform will not take damage. Hatsune Miku can remove this effect on herself or her allies by her Hero Skill. Hero Ability - Restricted Compensation Gustav takes damage over time and will eventually die if no healing action is made within 30 seconds. This doesn't take effect when he's using his Hero Skill or re-spawning. Hero Action - Life Recovery + Surrounding Poison / Wave of Contraindication Gustav inflicts poison to enemies in his area of effect and at the same time healing him. Guard cards has no effect to reduce poison damage. Challenges Song Gallery Themed Cards Trivia * Gustav's prototype was going to have him bald and dark-skinned, but the idea was soon discarded and became his color variation instead.Ryuusee 25 May 2017 tweet * Gustav doesn't show much of his skin due to things happened in his past.Ryuusee 4 May 2017 tweet * Due to that, he also doesn't have much variations in clothing style. * Gustav's first-person-pronoun used to be boku (僕). At some point later, he switched to a more masculine ore (俺), which he still uses until now.Ouka Tadaomi Creation Interview ('Regarding Gustav' section) References Category:Heroes Category:Tanks Category:Male Heroes